galactic_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader
Anakin Skywalker, better known by his Sith Lord title Darth Vader, is the supreme commander of the Galactic Empire and the powerful apprentice of Emperor Palpatine. History Childhood Anakin Skywalker was born as a slave on the planet Tatooine in 41 BBY as a human slave who worked as a slave with his loving mother Shmi Skywalker. It was standed that Anakin had no father and was simply born, spawning in his mother's wound. "Employed" by the junk dealer Watto, Skywalker's skills came to podracing, an intergalactic sport, and mechanics. When he was 10, Jedi knights Obi-Wan-Kenobi and Qui-Gon-Jin, as well as the young queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala, came to visit the shop to repair there ship. Qui-Gon-Jin sensed great power in Anakin, and won a podracing bet with Watto to free the young slave. However, Anakin's mother was not bet on, so he was seperated from Shmi and joined the Jedi Order as a Jedi in training. Quin-Gon-Jin was later killed in a battle with Darth Maul, thus triggering Obi-Wan to become the trainer of the young Jedi after Anakin destroyed the Trade Federation's battleship and became a hero. Life as a Jedi Several years later of intense training, Anakin became a strong Jedi armed with his lightsaber and tough connection with the Force. Padme, now apart of the Senate, became the secret lover of Anakin and had both him and Obi-Wan become their bodyguards from any danger after an assassination attempt. After a vicious chase and investigation, Obi-Wan found out it was the infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett, who was producing millions of obidient clones made to act like soldiers to ally with the Republic, who were allies with the Senate and Jedi Order. Tracking the bounty hunter down to Geonosis, Obi-Wan found out that former Jedi master Count Dooku was behind it all, and imprisoned the tracker. Padme and Anakin went to go rescue their friend, but were quickly subdued and captured until an army of clones and Jedi came to save them. Though the hunt ultimately led to the loss of Anakin's hand (which was replaced with a robotic limb) and Dooku's escape, Fett was killed and Anakin and Padme secretly married despite falling in love and marrying being strictly forbidden by the Jedi Order. Even more years improved Anakin's skill to unbelievable levels, which rewarded him with a female apprentice named Ashoka and almost complete control over the clone trooper legion known as the 501st, forming a firm relationship between the 501st squad leaders Rex and Appo. Birth of Darth Vader In 19 BBY, now a respected Jedi knight, Anakin led the Republic to victory during the final days of the Clone Wars. Padme also became pregnant, but Anakin's love for her became too strong. The head of the Senate, Chancellor Palpatine, seduced the young knight to the Dark Side of the Force, promising that if he gives into his hate that he will have the power to save Padme from dying during giving birth. Such power came to a price, however, as Anakin was commanded to slaughter all Jedi (including the children) in the event known as Order 66 with the loyal clone ranks morphing into the Stormtrooper corps. With almost all of the Jedi dead, Anakin confronted Padme and Obi-Wan in the volcanic planet known as Mustafar. Kenobi and Padme were disgusted by Anakin's shift, causing him to almost kill his love in a fit of rage. Obi-Wan and Anakin had a final fight which ultimately led for the Sith to be dismembered and engulfed in flames, almost killing him. Left for dead his former master, Anakin laid in the fiery pits of Mustafar until Palpatine and a squad of Stormtrooper arrived to savage him. Turning him into a cyborg with artificial limbs and lungs as well as encasing him in a black suit of armor, the former Jedi became known as Darth Vader and helped form both the Senate and fallen Republic into the Galactic Empire. Galactic Civil War Appearance As a Jedi, Anakin was depicted to have white fair skin, brown messy hair, and an iconic scar sliced across his eye. Clad in brown a brown Jedi tunic with an overlapping pair of black robes, Anakin stood out as a knight. However, after his life destroying injuries, he was forced to don the iconic Darth Vader suit. A large reflective skull like helmet fitted onto his head, a dark tunic with a wavy kama fitting onto his charred body, and an awesome cape that draped from behind him. His armor is completely black save for a few silver panels and switches that controlled his breathing apparatus. Behind the Scenes *Vader is dutch for father, which foreshadows his relationship with Luke Skywalker. *Vader is voiced by James Earl Jones in the movies, and Matt Sloan (done in Jone's style) in almost all official modern work. Gallery Dvader.jpg|A close up of Vader's helmet Vader.jpg|Vader standing among his ranks of Stomtroopers maskless.jpg|Vader without his mask, seconds before death kidskywalker.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as a child Anakin.jpg|Skywalker as a padawan Skywalker.jpg|Skywalker as a knight Category:Sith Category:Imperial Officers